


Perfect Little Sub

by MTL17



Series: Perfect Little Sub [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha completely submits to her new mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Little Sub

"Are you ready to become the perfect little sub?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good... then get in position. On the bed. On all fours. Your ass facing me."

Natasha Romanova blushed a little at the command, yet she obeyed it after murmuring, "Yes Mistress."

The words seem to echo throughout the silent room, the last word sending an undeniable thrill through Natasha's body which shamed her as much as it excited her.

Of course, she'd had Mistresses, Masters and many submissive slaves before. Mostly before she had joined S.H.I.E.L.D. where deep cover missions of that sort were not commonplace. Yet this was not a undercover mission. This wasn't even really a mission. It was glorified babysitting duty. A favour Natasha was doing for a very large, powerful friend. The spending time/protecting this woman part, not the submitting to her part. There was no need for that. No need for Natasha to play this role, no information she needed to subtly extract, no tactical advantage to be made from playing the perfect little sub. Yet Natasha submitted.

"You hesitated. You know I don't tolerate hesitation."

The usually so in control secret agent struggled to remain calm as she felt a soft dainty hand gently placed against her left ass cheek, that hand sliding across those meaty globes in a way few had done, and none outside of a mission.

"Do you not want this?"

"No, I do." Natasha quickly insisted.

The redhead could practically sense the other woman smiling, "What is it that you want?"

"To be yours. Completely." Natasha said, trying not to hesitate as she forced the humiliating words out, "I, I want to be your bitch. Your slut. Your perfect little sub. To let you have every part of me. Own my every hole. Please Jane, Mistress! AHHHH!"

The first slap to Natasha's ass sounded deafening as it echoed throughout the room. Somehow the following slaps didn't sound as loud in comparison, although in fairness Natasha was pretty distracted by the pain of the spanking.

Not that it could even compare to the agony she had received 'on the job', the woman known as The Black Widow very proud of the fact that she had survived the best efforts of some of the most skilled torturers in the world. However this stinging pain was incredibly... unique, and the feeling of humiliation made Natasha feel things. Wrong things. Unnatural things.

Those feelings were amplified thanks to the fact that it was seemingly innocent little Jane Foster who was spanking her.

"What have I told you about using my name when we're alone together?" Jane asked after half a dozen spanks.

"I'm sorry Mistress! I'm so, so sorry. I'm just so excited. And nervous. But I want this, I swear." Natasha promised, knowing deep down she was telling her mistress the truth, "I, I want you to fuck my ass. Please ass fuck me. Fuck my virgin ass. Take my anal cherry with your big hard cock!"

Hearing such submissive words from the dangerous super spy set Jane's core ablaze with desire. It was a struggle not to tear Natasha's tight fitting catsuit apart and bury the dildo that was firmly strapped around her waist deep in between the other woman's ass cheeks. However Jane was determined to maintain control.

"Reach back and grab your tight little suit." Jane ordered.

The top half of the catsuit in question was already pulled down to Natasha's waist, something Jane had taken care of pretty much the moment they had got through the door so Jane could get at those magnificently big tits. That was usually how sessions between them started, give or take a little kissing, although to her credit this time Jane had probably only spent about 20 minutes licking and sucking her lover's big juicy titties before moving on. And what a glorious thing this was to move on too, The Black Widow's final act of submission to her.

Already salivating just at the thought of what was coming next Jane ordered, "Slowly pull your suit down to your knees."

Soon Jane found it a struggle not to literally drool as the most beautiful bubble butt she'd ever seen was slowly revealed to her, the horny dom struggling to restrain herself as she once again placed her hand on Natasha's perfect ass.

"Is this mine?" Jane asked huskily.

"Yes Mistress, my ass is yours." Natasha answered quickly.

"To use however I please?" Jane pushed.

"Yes Mistress, my ass is yours to use however you please." Natasha confirmed before crying out as Jane restarted the spanking.

Jane grinned at how after that initial cry Natasha remained silent, the big tough secret agent using her training to withstand whatever the scientist could dish out. Of coarse the pain in itself wasn't the point, it was that Natasha took whatever Jane had to give without complaint, the super spy who could break every bone in Jane's body allowing herself to be spanked because it pleased her mistress. Jane knew that it was that feeling of submission that made Natasha so wet, the other woman's juices practically dripping down her thighs as the spanking continued.

Seeing that wetness, and the feared Black Widow bent over in front of her, was so rewarding for Jane. Darcy had bet her 'anything' she'd never be able to get Natasha to submit to her, that The Black Widow was a total top who would never be a bottom for anyone. For a while Jane had feared Darcy was right as while the initial seduction was easy convincing Natasha to even let her literally be on top had been challenging. However the more time she spent with the redhead the more Jane truly believed Natasha had a submissive side, and when Natasha finally relented in an attempt to prove her wrong things had permanently changed between them, for the better in Jane's opinion.

Slowly under the force of the blows Natasha's butt turned to a light pink, part of Jane desperately wanting to continue the spanking to turn those beautiful butt cheeks a darker shade of pink, and even red. Jane especially loved it when she spanked Natasha so long and hard that her butt became the same colour as her hair. However as much as Jane really loved watching Natasha's ass jiggle from the impact of each blow, and the sound each strike made, Natasha hadn't been that disobedient and this was supposed to be mostly just a quick spanking to remind the deadly spy who was in charge. Besides, Jane had been dreaming of fucking Natasha's perfect ass since the moment she met this woman and she knew she couldn't wait much longer.

With that in mind Jane abruptly stopped spanking Natasha, spread the other woman's ass cheeks and dived down between them.

The second she was in range Jane's tongue shot out of her mouth and slid over Natasha's ass hole. Jane quickly repeated the process, licking Natasha's butt hole with firm steady strokes. Every so often she would spit on that little rosebud, or press her lips to that cute little hole or the juicy flesh surrounding it, or even bury her face in between those cheeks so she could suck on Natasha's ass hole and simply be surrounded by the gloriously rounded flesh.

Worshipping this perfect ass had become one of Jane's favourite acts in the world, right up there with sucking and getting fucked by Thor's massive cock and being in a 69 with this beautiful spy. However actually licking this beautiful butt hole to prepare it for its first fucking was so overwhelming Jane became lost for several minutes, her scientific mind completely clouded with joy.

Meanwhile Natasha couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen to her. Not that she truly feared the pain of it, but the submission, the humiliation, it could change her forever. Possibly even affect her abilities. After all she had no idea how well she'd function in a fight, or a battle of wits, or some other high-pressure situation after she had been sodomised. Yet she had made up her mind to submit to this, because it would mean pleasing her mistress which was the most important thing to her.

As with a lot of things in her life the waiting for it to happen was almost torturous, although Jane's mouth and tongue working tirelessly on her well rounded ass made the weight somewhat more cope-able. The downside was it managed to lure Natasha into something of a full sense of security. Not that she was taken off guard by an enemy, as always she was prepared for an attack at any second, however this particular attack involved Jane's finger being forcefully inserted into her ass hole.

Natasha stifled a cry as Jane joyfully moaned, "Wow... you're so tight. So amazingly tight."

Feeling herself blushing slightly at the compliment Natasha said, "I'm glad the tightness of my ass pleases you Mistress."

"Oh, it does." Jane murmured dreamily, pausing for a long moment just to enjoy the feeling of the full length of her finger being tightly hugged by Natasha's anal walls before adding, "But it means there's a lot of work to be done if I'm going to get my big cock into this tiny little hole..."

With that Jane began slowly pulling her finger from Natasha's ass hole, almost removing it completely before pushing it back in just as slowly. The process was repeated over and over, Jane finger fucking Natasha's ass with slow steady thrusts.

These small movements stimulated Natasha like never before. Not that she hadn't had a finger in her ass before, however there was normally several fingers or a tongue in her cunt at the time so it was merely additional stimulation, like pouring a little gasoline on a raging fire. This time the finger in her ass was her one and only focus, making the pleasure caused by the anal play far more vivid.

The pleasure only seem to grow as Jane began turning and curling her finger inside Natasha's rectum, randomly increasing the speed over random periods of time inevitably resulting in a hard finger fucking, and eventually sliding a second finger into the redhead's butt. Each of these actions seem to make Natasha moan, Jane slowly loosening her back passage until Natasha found herself longing to feel her mistress's strap-on cock in her ass, regardless of the pain and humiliation it would cause. In fact Natasha found herself aching to feel the pain and especially the humiliation of being sodomised, especially if it would result in similar, or even more intense, pleasure like this.

Even after she was pretty sure Natasha was ready to lose her anal cherry Jane continued finger fucking her bitch's ass. Partly so that Natasha wouldn't just be ready to take a strap-on up her ass, but would physically want and even need to take a strap-on up her ass. However she mostly kept going for her own enjoyment. After all this was the first time she'd been able to ass fuck her physically skilled lover, and while in her mind she wouldn't truly take Natasha's anal virginity until she pushed her strap-on cock into her ass hole Jane was having a lot of fun stretching the redhead's ass.

Ultimately though Jane grabbed the same lube she used to coat her fingers with and prepared to squirt some down onto her dildo. Then she had a better idea.

"Hold out your hand." Jane commanded, and then when Natasha did as she was told Jane squirted a generous amount of lube on that hand. She then moved around Natasha's body so that her cock would be in reach, the whole time making sure not to remove her fingers from Natasha's ass, "Lube up my cock. Make sure it's well coated because in a second every inch of it is going up your big juicy ass!"

Jane grinned as her pet did as she was told, quickly growing onto her shaft and stroking it as if it was real, thoroughly spreading the lubricant all over the strap-on while ensuring the tip got the lions share. After a while Jane helpfully squirted a little more lube on the cock, then just watched Natasha work while lazily continuing to pump her fingers in and out of the spy's butt hole.

Even though she couldn't feel it the way Natasha stroked that fake dick was something of a turn on, Jane imagining if she was one of the many lucky men who The Black Widow had bedded she would have probably blown her load by now. Fortunately that would not be a problem for her.

Several minutes after both her cock and Natasha's ass hole were prepared enough Jane slowly moved back into position behind her lover, pulled her fingers out of Natasha's ass hole and softly but firmly commanded, "Pull your cheeks apart for me."

Natasha blushed. Yet more humiliation. To have to spread her own ass cheeks, to present her ass hole for her mistress, was so wonderfully humiliating, Natasha's entire body feeling as if it was burning with lust as she offered up the only virginal hole on her body for this physically weaker woman.

Jane couldn't help pause to savour the breath taking sight before her. The feared and respected super spy Black Widow bent over in front of her, that tight skinned suit of hers still pooled around her knees, submissively spreading her butt cheeks in preparation for her first butt fucking.

After committing that amazing sight to memory Jane quickly pressed the head of her strap-on against Natasha's puckered rosebud and slammed her hips forwards with all her might.

Natasha only let out a soft grunt as she was robbed of her anal cherry, Jane watching with sadistic joy as the dildo forced its way past The Widow's tight ass hole and entered her rectum.

Then Jane regained her senses. She had never taken a woman's anal virginity so roughly before and initially she regretted it so much she almost apologised. However one of the many things that Jane found so intoxicating about Natasha was just how much she seemed able to take. How much she prided herself on taking. How much she craved it, at least when it came to what Jane had to give her.

So keeping up the hard ass bitch persona Jane quelled the urge to apologise, grabbed a firm hold of Natasha's hips and pushed more of the strap-on into the other woman's perfect posterior.

Almost immediately Natasha let go of her cheeks. Before she could rest her hands down on the bed Jane gave a rough smack to the redhead's ass and asked, "Did I give you permission to let go of your cheeks?"

"No Mistress." Natasha replied softly, quickly returning her hands to her butt cheeks, "I'm sorry Mistress."

For a moment Jane considered letting it go, but deciding Natasha would not want that she ordered, "Let go of your cheeks."

Knowing what was coming Natasha blushed and quickly did as she was told. Sure enough five hard stinging slaps connected in quick session with Natasha's butt cheeks, making the meaty flesh jiggle with the impact. It was not enough to make the flesh a darker shade of pink, but the first strike caused Natasha's ass to clench down painfully on the toy invading it. The following clenches were less effective as a no longer surprised Natasha was able to relax accordingly, however the redhead couldn't deny that the additional pain was far more enjoyable than it should have been.

"Spread your cheeks again, and this time do not let go of them until your Mistress commands it." Jane said softly but firmly, waiting until her sub was once again spreading her cheeks before continuing to enter the other woman's ass hole.

Once the dildo was over halfway inside Natasha's bubble butt Jane began slowly thrusting back and forth, sodomising The Black Widow at a slow but steady pace, every so often pushing more of the strap-on into the wonderfully tight orifice in front of her. Although wonderfully tight didn't even come close to doing justice to the heaven that was Natasha's ass.

Few, perhaps even none, would look at Jane Foster and see a dominant woman who enjoyed butt fucking other women. That fact had served Jane well and she'd had the pleasure of fucking many tight female ass holes, most of them virgin before she got her hands on them, yet none of them had been quite as exquisitely tight as the ass hole belonging to Natasha Romanova. Or at least it used to belong to her. Now it belonged to Jane. That Jane was going to make sure of.

Jane was so close to that goal, but in no hurry to achieve it. Why would she be when at the moment she had such a curvaceous body bent over submissively in front of her, Natasha's hand still pulling apart her meaty cheeks which gave Jane a perfect view of her dildo disappearing into and reappearing from the beautiful little hole that was being forced to stretch wider than it had ever done before for Jane's fake cock.

So Jane finished inserting her dick into Natasha's bottom as slowly as she possibly could, savouring every wonderful moment until inevitably her hips came to rest against those spread cheeks, announcing that finally every inch of the dildo was deep within the redhead's bowels.

Smiling triumphantly Jane closed her eyes to savour the moment, then opened them again and softly sighed, "Ten inches, all the way up your virgin butt... mmmmm, you make your Mistress very proud Natasha."

Natasha blushed at just how happy hearing that made her before submissively murmuring, "I live to please you Mistress."

"As you should, slut." Jane said dreamingly, before sliding her hands to Natasha's ass cheeks, "Now you may let go of your cheeks. Your Mistress wants to inspect her prize."

Again Natasha found herself blushing as the moment she let go of her butt cheeks her mistress began fondling those round globes of flesh, squeezing, caressing and even gently smacking them as she gently resumed fucking Natasha's ass, this time the brunette's hips connecting lightly with the redhead's cheeks with every thrust.

Perhaps the deadliest weapon in Natasha's arsenal was her round curvy figure. It reduced many men to mindless horn dogs, easy for her to manipulate, most telling her everything they knew and giving her time to effortlessly take them down before they even realised what was going on. She often took great pride in doing this, and any man who put his hands on her or said the wrong thing would normally end up on the ground, often with a broken bone or two. So there was something undeniably thrilling about having this woman who she could easily break in two treating her like a piece of meat, Natasha loving how Jane shamelessly groped her ass while fucking it a way many, including her former lovers, would have no doubt killed to do.

Of course it was difficult for Natasha to concentrate on Jane's hands when Jane's dildo was moving in and out of her ass, reaching never before touched places inside her bowels which created these intense sensations of pure bliss the redhead had never experienced before.

Natasha had sodomised many, many women so she knew it was possible to receive pleasure from deep anal fucking. Many of the women she had bedded had never cum harder than when she'd fucked them up the ass with a nice big strap-on. But Natasha's expectations had been far surpassed already, the super spy amazed at just how quickly the pain had faded into pleasure. The pain itself had been nothing compared to the various tortures Natasha had endured during her extremely violent life, and it had been well worth it for the pleasure she was now experiencing, The Black Widow moaning joyfully as she began instinctively pumping herself back against her mistress's thrusts in an attempt to increase the speed and power of her first butt fucking.

Jane smiled at Natasha's wanton behaviour, enjoying the sight of the other woman's big round ass thrusting back at her for a few moments before asking in a scolding tone, "What do you think you're doing slut?"

Realising her mistake Natasha quickly apologised, "I'm sorry Mistress."

"What are you sorry for?" Jane pushed, struggling to keep herself from smiling.

Natasha paused, searching for the right answer, ultimately trying, "For... for moving without your permission. I'm sorry for that Mistress."

"You mean acting like a shameless slut?" Jane corrected.

"Yes Mistress, I'm sorry for acting like a shameless slut." Natasha said quickly, crying out almost immediately afterwards as her sore butt received another five stinging slaps, these ones in very quick concession.

As a rule Jane didn't like to rush through disciplining her subs, but these were special circumstances. So after giving Natasha her brief spanking Jane asked, "Do you enjoy acting like a shameless slut Natasha? Is that why you were so willing to be seduced? To be dominated? To be ass fucked? Answer me? Are you a shameless anal slut?"

"Yes Mistress, I'm shameless anal slut." Natasha quickly parroted, receiving another five blows to her butt immediately afterwards which were harder and faster than those that came before it.

"You dare to lie to your Mistress?" Jane growled, and then somewhat concerned she was pushing this woman who could snap her like a twig too far added in a softer tone, "Because you don't sound convinced, and you should know by now that I hate it when people just tell me what I want to hear."

There was a long pause and then Natasha said, "I've never considered myself a slut Mistress-"

"But you are." Jane said, cutting Natasha off, "Here, let me show you."

With that Jane grabbed a firm hold of Natasha's hips and began increasing the pace of the ass fucking, the red headed spy moaning joyfully at how this drastically increased the pleasure. Of course the increase in pleasure itself was no surprise, but just how amazing it felt was. Being butt fucked gave Natasha the strongest continuous sensation of pleasure she'd experienced outside of an orgasm, the feeling so overwhelming she barely noticed that Jane's thighs began smacking against her butt cheeks so roughly it was almost like she was being spanked again.

It was far from the first time Natasha had been fucked this hard. She'd been with many muscular brutes who'd pounded her pussy like their male egos depended on it, and even a few women who had attempted to fuck her just as hard. Jane was unable to match the most powerful of them, but what she lacked in brute strength the brunette more than made up for in stamina and most importantly skill.

During their previous bouts Jane had managed to thrust into Natasha's cunt to maximise the spy's pleasure. Now Jane was showing that same skill for fucking Natasha's ass, stimulating places deep inside Natasha's bowels that the redhead never knew existed, seemingly bringing her to the edge of orgasm only moments after the hard butt fucking began and then effortlessly pounding her ass hard enough to keep her on that edge without sending her over it.

Unable and unwilling to stop herself Natasha started thrusting herself back against the rectum invading dildo again, this time as hard as she could in an attempt to make herself cum. Hell, Natasha was so horny she felt as if simply being spanked again would send her over the edge. She was proven wrong as Jane slowed down the butt fucking so she could concentrate on delivering five hard spanks to the redhead's rear and then quickly returned to the torturously hard pooper pounding.

"Do you see my pet? Do you see how badly you want a dick in your ass? How good it feels? How natural? How this perfect ass of yours was made to take dick?" Jane growled loudly shortly after the latest spanking was done.

"Ohhhhhhhh Yeeeeeessssssss!" Natasha moaned loudly, "I see it now Mistress, I swear! Oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkk, it feels sooooooo gooooooodddddd in my ass! Your dick feels so good in my ass Mistress! I love feeling your dick in my ass! So natural, mmmmmmmm, it feels so natural to have your big dick pounding my slutty ass Mistress! So right. Oooooohhhhhhhh God, fuck me Mistress, fuck my ass! I'm an anal slut Mistress! Your anal slut! Aaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, a shameless anal slut who was made to take it up the ass!"

"My cock!" Jane growled firmly, "You were made to take my cock up your ass!"

"Yessssssss, oh Mistress, my ass was made for you!" Natasha moaned, "Mmmmmmmm Gawwwwwwwwd, I was made to take your cock deep into my ass!"

"And don't you ever forget it!" Jane snapped, "This ass is mine! All mine! I own it! You're my bitch Natasha and your perfect ass is my property! Mmmmmm fuckkkkkkk yesssssss, your my anal slut now Natasha, mmmmmmmmm oooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuck, that means from now on you're going to bend over whenever I want! Oooooooh yeeeeeesssss, unless your little friends need you, mmmmmmmm, or there's some other type of crisis. Those are your only excuses. Any other time, you bend over and spread your ass cheeks for me. Do you understand?"

"Yeeeeeeesssssssss, oh yes Mistress, I understand!" Natasha practically screamed, "I understand I'm your bitch! Your anal slut! Your perfect little sub! Ohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd, my ass hole is your personal fuck hole Mistress, mmmmmmm, an orifice for you to use for your pleasure! Please fuck my ass whenever you want! Oooooooooh God, unless, mmmmmmm, unless The Avengers need me, or there's a crisis, or you need protection, I'll bend over and spread my ass cheeks for you! Just say the word and I'll bend over and present you with my ass hole, the hole that was made to take your fucking cock!"

Natasha was good at telling people what they wanted to hear, and she had been almost positive that was what she was doing with Jane now. However as her mistress increased the pace ever so slightly and made Natasha cum the redhead wasn't so sure. In fact as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and her body shook, and her cum squirted from her cunt Natasha knew she would always bend over and give her ass to Jane when asked. Would always be her anal slut. Her bitch. Her perfect little sub. Did her ass belong to Jane? It might as well have. In fact given how hard Jane was making her cum Natasha was willing to sign whatever necessary to make her ass the official property of Jane Foster, something that belonged to this other woman to use however she saw fit.

From the moment Jane had seen Natasha she knew she had to have her. From the moment she saw Natasha's big round bubble butt Jane knew that a single night would not be enough, she needed to make this woman her bitch.

Natasha's training had been slow but firm, at first Jane just wearing revealing outfits and complementing the super spy on her appearance. From there Jane had savoured every moment of the seduction, the first kiss, being able to get her hands and then mouth and tongue on Natasha's magnificently large tits, tasting the other woman's pussy, letting her taste hers, the tying up, the ass eating, the spankings, the confirmation of their roles, all of it had surpassed Jane's lofty expectations. However through it all this was what Jane had been looking forward to the most, and again it had passed her expectations.

It was heaven. Those big fat juicy ass cheeks jiggling gelatinously against her thighs with every thrust, having this powerful woman bent over so submissively in front of her, the amazing tightness of Natasha's ass hole, it was all beyond accurate description for even Jane's highly educated mind. The only thing Jane could describe it as was heaven, as in Natasha Romanova's big juicy ass was heaven and right now Jane was deep inside it.

Jane had always favoured curvaceous women ever since she had been seduced by her favourite science teacher, a natural bottom who had seen the inner top lurking inside Jane and helped lure it out. After that Jane had thoroughly enjoyed a string of female lovers, her favourite up until recently being her assistant Darcy Lewis. Darcy had been quite the challenge yet her eventual submission had been extremely rewarding. However Darcy was getting pretty serious with her latest boyfriend, and after years of daily pounding Darcy's ass hole was not as gloriously tight as it once was.

Pounding Natasha's perfect ass reminded Jane why she had considered Darcy's big butt to be her prized possession for so long, and now Natasha's perfectly shaped butt belonged to her Jane was going to treasure it the same way she had treasured Darcy's juicy ass. For example daily butt fuckings were going to be an absolute must. Perhaps even nearly hourly butt fuckings at first, just to make sure Natasha's shapely ass was properly broken in, and the super spy knew who was boss. Perhaps more regular spanking sessions to help with the latter. And butt plugs. Jane couldn't forget to plug Natasha's butt hole, make sure that whenever this perfect little back hole wasn't gaping open it was filled with rubber, plastic, or even glass to help make what was now Jane's personal fuck hole loose and easily accessible at all times. And Jane would also introduce Natasha's ass hole to anal beads, vibrators, Jane's fist and whatever else Jane thought would look good getting thrust into her bitch's butt hole.

As Jane's scientific mind became lost in thought of what she was going to do to Natasha's shapely butt she completely lost track of keeping her own orgasm at bay and inevitably her sexual excitement combined with the stimulator relentlessly bashing against her clit sent her over the edge. Gripping tightly to Natasha's hips Jane was able to continue sodomising the redheaded spy through her climax but the floodgates had been open and she found herself cumming over and over again. Not nearly as much as Natasha but despite being in good shape Jane didn't have the super spy's level of stamina and inevitably she was forced to stop to avoid fainting with exhaustion.

Before she stopped Jane buried every inch of her dildo inside Natasha's big bubble butt so that as she rested she got to enjoy the feeling of those meaty cheeks pressed against her thighs, and the knowledge that she was still buried to the hilt inside her new personal fuck hole.

Just looking down at where their bodies joined rejuvenated Jane somewhat, although not as much as the beautiful sight that greeted her when in one fluid motion she moved backwards, pulling the entire length of her strap-on from Natasha's butt, leaving the redhead's butt hole widely gaped open.

After staring deep into Natasha's bowels via her gaping ass hole for a few moments Jane ordered, "Reach back and spread your ass cheeks."

This was a humiliation Natasha hadn't been expecting but she was too exhausted to even think about disobeying, her hands slowly reaching back to spread her ass cheeks as instructed, giving her mistress than even better look at her well fucked ass.

"Wow... that's one well stretched little butt hole. Mmmmmm, I do so enjoy seeing a sub present her Mistress with her handiwork in this way. It shows just how submissive the sub is, and what a great job the Mistress has done fucking the sub's ass... perhaps the other Avengers would like to see this. See your gaping ass hole, you spreading your ass cheeks like this for them so they can all see your stretched little hole, see what a perfect little sub you have become." Jane paused, allowing that image to sink in before collapsing down onto the bed, her back against the headrest so she could comfortably relax, "Or perhaps they would like to see you sucking my cock right after it's been up your ass. Would you like that? Perhaps I could even ass fuck you in front of them. Thor fucked me sooooooo hard after I let him watch me fuck Darcy, and he'd probably find it even more... sporting with a larger audience. And while Steve would probably leave Tony would probably give me anything if I let him watch me fuck you. He'd probably never let you forget it either. Wouldn't that be fun?"

The idea of such humiliation was almost beyond what Natasha could bear, and yet she found herself answering, "If it would please you Mistress."

Jane smiled, "I'll think about it. For now, clean my cock. Come on, wrap those pretty cock sucker lips around the dick which just took your anal cherry. Do it! Suck my cock!"

Natasha hesitated, however after submitting to her first butt fucking, and apparently surrendering the rights to her butt hole, what was one more debasement? Besides, even as she wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo, started bobbing her mouth up and down on the shaft and greedily sucked up the taste of her own ass Natasha knew in her heart there was nothing she wouldn't give this woman. A fact which scared and excited her.

"Yes, that's it, taste the deepest part of your ass on my dick bitch!" Jane said excitedly, grabbing a firm hold of some red hair and beginning to guide Natasha's mouth up and down on her strap-on, "Mmmmmmm, oh yes, that's it, take it all down your throat! Get every drop of your anal juices you little anal slut! Mmmmmmm yes, that's it, take it all, ohhhhhhh I'm so proud of you Natasha. You really have become the perfect little sub."

The end.


End file.
